Inuyasha and Kikyo
by GlitterGlamchild
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo LEMON. No Kagome. No Haters Please. Rated M for Mature Content.


Inuyasha had never felt this way about anyone. He didn't really understand why his protective barrier had failed him and he'd allowed himself to fall in love. She seemed to accept him as a half demon, and he felt sorry that she could never live a normal life because she had to guard the sacred jewel. She was so brave, to accept her fate as an outcast and cope as best she could. Inuyasha had never been able to relate to someone so much before he understood exactly how she felt. All his life he just wished to fit in, but no one apart from his mother had ever taken him as he was. He had always wished for a friend, someone he could share his feelings with, to laugh with. But nobody had ever wanted to be his friend. When he was young, his mother said he was different, and that people are afraid befriend someone who's not like them. So Inuyasha grew up alone, and craving power, to become a full demon, just so he didn't have to be different anymore. Then he met her though, Kikyo. She didn't care, and embraced Inuyasha with friendship and acceptance. What neither of were prepared for was that their feelings could escalate into something more; something extraordinary.

As Inuyasha walked on his journey, his mind engrossed in thoughts of Kikyo, he realized what a beautiful day it was. The birds sang, and the sun shone and Inuyasha's sensitive nose reveled in inhaling the clean fresh air. The day was absolute right. The perfect day he decided, to tell Kikyo how he felt. He hoped with his entire soul she felt the same, he didn't want to lose the friendship of the only person who'd ever acknowledged him as more than a half demon. But he couldn't fight the way he felt any longer.

"Yes, I have to tell her today" Inuyasha told himself, searching for the courage.

Suddenly he sensed her, she was early. He took a moment to revel in her scent before walking up to her.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo said, happily.

Inuyasha hadn't heard her sound so cheerful about.

"What you so happy about?" said Inuyasha in his usual gruff manner.

"What is there not to be happy about?" Kikyo replied.

As Inuyasha contemplated this she spoke again.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Kikyo. She was quite surprised when Inuyasha said he needed to speak to her pretty urgently. And she was intrigued to what was wrong. She took a second to actually look at him. There was a glitter in his overwhelming golden eyes today. And he seemed to radiate and emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. His long silver hair glistening as it reflected off the sun. He's so beautiful she noted silently as she gazed at him.

"Um, yeah." Inuyasha began startling Kikyo out of her trance.

"I wanted to tell you that… well...I…I…um" Inuyasha couldn't say it, he just couldn't find the courage to tell her.

Kikyo sensed he really needed to say this to her, but just couldn't find the words, and maybe she wasn't thinking straight, maybe she was still lost in his eyes, maybe she just wanted to, but her hand snaked it way up to his cheek, his skin was so soft and delicate. Inuyasha's eyes flickered close at her touch, but quickly opened them again is he felt her move closer to him. Inuyasha almost lost himself in her chocolate brown eyes and his arms involuntarily found themselves wrapped around her waist holding her close. Kikyo couldn't find the will to resist, and she slowly leaned in, her lips captured Inuyasha's, she was gentle but firm, Inuyasha was shocked but he eyelids fell shut once more as Kikyo began to caress his lips tenderly with her mouth. Kikyo left one hand on Inuyasha's cheek as her other placed itself on his neck, slowly stroking his skin. Kikyo wanted to make the most of this, before Inuyasha realized she wasn't worth his affections. Inuyasha's body shivered when Kikyo brushed her tongue against his fangs, she demanded entry and Inuyasha allowed her into him. Inuyasha gasped and clutched Kikyo tighter to keep him balanced as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Inuyasha decided he needed take the lead now, and he used his tongue to push Kikyo's back through into her mouth. Kikyo's body tingled as he battled inside her mouth, needing air though she pulled away. Breathing quick and shallow Inuyasha managed to stutter –

"Are y-you o-okay?"

"Yes, Kikyo panted, and she tenderly this time pressed her lips to his in reassurance.

She pulled away and placed kisses down his chin until she reached the nape of his neck where she gently suckled on the skin there, Inuyasha couldn't control himself as a soft moan escaped his lips. Kikyo pushed him gently backwards until he was against a tree, as Kikyo nibbled gently on his neck, Inuyasha ran a claw through Kikyo's long ebony hair, it was silky and smelt like fresh blueberries, he reveled in her, everything about her was amazing. It was his turn now though, and he half forced himself to push Kikyo away and then he carefully settled her against the bark of the tree. As Inuyasha ran his hands down her neck, he noted her lily white skin was the smoothest surface he'd ever come across. And as he placed his lips lovingly against her collarbone and slowly caressed her neck with his mouth, savoring the feeling of being able to touch her like this and her be willing. Inuyasha moved up and nibbled gently at the skin below her ear, She murmured in pleasure and Inuyasha loved the fact she wasn't resisting him. Kikyo knew she shouldn't but her hands had a mind of their own as they moved up to the collar of Inuyasha's robe and she attempted to push the material away. Inuyasha hands found hers though, and he pulled away to look at her fully. Her eyes wanted him to take her, he could see it, but he would still ask.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" he whispered.

"No, but its not going to stop me" Kikyo replied, he voice low and husky.

"Why, do you want me to stop?" she asked concern hitting her tone.

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. It scared him that he couldn't even find a hint of some kind of emotion that would stop this in her big beautiful orbs.

"No." he whispered.

With that Kikyo moved her lips to his and carefully took his bottom lip in her mouth entwining it gently with hers as her hands once again attempted to remove Inuyasha robe and t-shirt. This time though, it fell gracefully off his shoulders. Inuyasha gasped as Kikyo's hands began exploring his body and he shook as her soft hands caressed his toned arms and chest. Inuyasha refused to be the only one like this and now it was his turn to take hold of her robe –

"Can I?" he asked in between his heavy thick breaths.

"Mmm." She mumbled in approval. And as Inuyasha pulled her robe gently it slipped gracefully off her shoulders revealing her stunning hourglass figure. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her beauty. But before he could do anything Kikyo pushed him down. Surprised but excited, scared and nervous Inuyasha allowed her to push him to the ground where she soon followed. Inuyasha gently rolled over to put Kikyo beneath him, where he nestled his head Into her neck where he left light kisses and moved lower gently suckling on the area where he could hear her quickening heartbeat. Kikyo moaned softly in pleasure. Inuyasha pulled away and moved back to look at her. He lost himself totally in her beautiful body, her hair billowing around her face, just in her underwear, but Inuyasha wanted to see all of her. Kikyo's eyes met his as he leant down and whispered gently in her ear;

"Will you take them off for me?"

The hairs at the back of Kikyo's neck stood up as his hot sweet breath hit her skin giving her goose bumps.

Her hands moved around her back as she unclasped her bra. Now she was nervous, she let the underwear fall off her as Inuyasha pushed her gently back to the ground. Inuyasha kissed her sweetly on the lips as he placed a hand on her left breast, and Kikyo accidently pushed them both up as her back arched involuntarily as Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Inuyasha broke away breathing heavy as he looked down to see her nipple erect for him, the silent invitation caused him to glance back at Kikyo who was watching him with a need in her eyes. Inuyasha gulped -

"Your so beautiful."

Kikyo's eyes widened and she let her hand snake up to Inuyasha ear, rubbing it gently. She giggled as he began to purr, nuzzling his head into her hand trying to get her to rub harder. Inuyasha suddenly reacted and moved down her kissing lightly until he got to her chest. He tenderly took the neglected nipple into his mouth and suckled gently like a baby. Kikyo moaned loudly as her back arched and she looked down, Inuyasha had allowed his eyes to flicker closed as he caressed her nipple. Kikyo thought he looked like he was in a blissful position. Inuyasha's demon side started to tease him, telling him to get on Kikyo and take her, make her his, make her cum so hard and so fast she'd forget where she was. Inuyasha's hand slipped down her skin, down past her toned tummy, which moved fiercely as Kikyo breathed deeply with pleasure. Inuyasha sliced her panties off with a claw and threw them aside. He released the teased nipple from his mouth and moved back up. Leaving his hand on her stomach he looked into her eyes. She was so peaceful, and happy, but she knew she needed him to take her. Inuyasha refused to resist her and he pushed he lips to hers as he moved his hand lower and thrust a finger deep inside her.

He didn't expect Kikyo's reaction, she broke the kiss, her eyes widened, her hips bucked, her body flew, and she screamed.

Inuyasha froze, and just watched as she fell back, gasping. Her eyes fluttered shut and she began to thrust her hips against his hand.

Kikyo's forced her eyes open and Inuyasha stared in amazement at her.

"Please." she begged. Need heavy in her voice.

Inuyasha didn't need asking twice, he entered another finger inside her and slowly moved them right out of her before thrusting them back in violently, Kikyo bucked her hips onto his hand, moaning in absolute pleasure. Inuyasha began to thrust quicker, but he would let her; not yet. Inuyasha leant back down again and whispered;

"No, please. Not yet."

"Please, Please!" she begged in desperation.

Inuyasha removed his fingers from her. He watched Kikyo as her face screwed up in frustration, almost like she would cry, her body trembled. Inuyasha stroked her skin and whispered sweet nothings to calm her. Kikyo breathed deeply and kissed Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha then brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. The taste of her sent him out of control as his eyes flashed red while his demonic side took over once more. She tasted so gorgeous. Inuyasha moved down her body, he pushed her legs apart so he could have better access and timidly licked her. A startled Kikyo uttered a loud cry. Inuyasha loved her reactions, and he loved the taste of her. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her closer. He teased the folds of her with his tongue and settled on a pink nub that caused Kikyo to scream. Kikyo began to grind onto Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha didn't know how close she was, but he didn't care now, she tasted too good and he began to thrust his tongue into her. Kikyo was screaming, her body dangerous close. With one more deep fierce thrust of his tongue, Inuyasha sent Kikyo over the edge and she orgasm in his mouth. Screaming and shaking Kikyo gasped for air as her body shook violently with pleasure. Panting for air, Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha.

"My turn." Kikyo claimed. She threw herself on top of Inuyasha and pinned him down. In shock Inuyasha allowed Kikyo to loosen the bow that held his pants up. She ripped them off and threw them aside. Kikyo pushed Inuyasha to the ground And lay on top of him his erection pressed against her. Inuyasha couldn't handle it, he began to shake at just the feeling of her on top of him. The demonic side in him began to take over.

"S-stop Kikyo I-I c-cant." He stammered.

"What? You can play with me, but I cant play with you?"

"I don't care about your demonic side, I'm going to show you what it feels like to cum so hard and fast you feel like your going to explode. I'm not going to stop until your screaming my name" she whispered huskily.

Inuyasha trembled as Kikyo slid a hand down past his chest, past his abdomen to his length. She took him in her hand and moved her hand up and down, Inuyasha moaned loudly and he threw his head back his eyes flickering shut. Kikyo watched him, then she began to continue, she moved her hand faster up and down his length. Inuyasha shook with pleasure, he began to buck his hips to her. He was near climax, he knew it, the demon in him was crashing out;

"K-k-ik-yo" he screamed and he threw his arms around her shoulders for stability as his body trembled violently. Kikyo didn't want him to yet, she wouldn't let him, she wanted to show him what it felt like for her. So she stopped. Inuyasha didn't even say anything, he just fell to the ground gasping. The marks appeared on his face and his eyes changed red and stayed red. Kikyo knew he needed her. So she let him go and fell against his body. She embraced him tenderly. His arms tightened around her holding her close to him. Her scent intoxicating him, calming him down. When Kikyo looked up, Inuyasha's eyes where gold again, still breathing heavily he leant up and locked her lips with his gently. Kikyo slid her hand down him again and took hold of him, Inuyasha froze. She positioned herself above him and gently, slowly slid him inside of her. Kikyo gasped as he filled her, and Inuyasha moaned, she was so tight against him. Inuyasha felt bad but he couldn't wait. He thrust inside of her, slowly. Kikyo began to roll her hips forward, bucking against him inside her. They both began to speed up working together speeding up the rhythm as they both prepared to cum.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" cried Inuyasha, his body shook as he thrust into her. He didn't know if he could do this. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, for once in her life, she saw him with an emotion she didn't think even registered with him; Fear. He looked so scared. Kikyo wrapped her arms around and pulled him close, still bucking into her, Inuyasha clung to Kikyo as his eyes rolled back as he started cumming inside of her. Kikyo crushed her lips to his to muffle his orgasm. She knew he would have screamed. Kikyo reveled in the feel of him letting go inside of her. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground and pulled Kikyo to him holding her close. He relaxed into her body, and gave in to sleep.

"I love you" mumbled Inuyasha as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Kikyo looked up at him to see him in a blissful sleep, she cuddled closer into his body and whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
